Undenied Betrayal
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: Keduanya tahu, pengkhianatan itu mungkin jalan terbaik. Karena segalanya mungkin tak dapat dipertahankan lagi. Setidaknya begitu yang mereka yakini, walau dalam alasan berbeda./"Karena jika takdirku berbeda pun, aku yakin semua pasti akan berakhir sama seperti ini."/Based on K #10 Kaleidoscope/SaruMi, Sho-ai/Mind to RnR, minna-sama?


**Shana kembali lagi, minna! Kali ini dengan sebuah fic SaruMi, pairing kedua kesukaan Shana. Yah, biasalah, yang baru keranjingan K sih beda #apasih? Tonikaku, ini semua berdasarkan sebuah scene di K #10 Kaleidoscope, pas bagian Fushimi keliatan—obviously—jeles (jealous) banget ngeliat 'kedekatan' Mikoto sama Yata! Yup, based on that, dengan pengembangan ditambah nafsu nista fujoshi yang akhir-akhir ini sedang liar, jadilah fic ini. Enjoy!**

**Summary : Keduanya tahu, pengkhianatan itu mungkin jalan terbaik. Karena segalanya mungkin tak dapat dipertahankan lagi. Setidaknya begitu yang mereka yakini, walau dalam alasan berbeda./"Karena jika takdirku berbeda pun, aku yakin semua pasti akan berakhir sama seperti ini."**

**Rating : T (for some sexual scenes and boys love/yaoi theme, which are suitable only for teenagers 13+)**

**Pairing : SaruMi (Fushimi Saruhiko x Yata Misaki)**

**Genre : Friendship/Romance**

**Warning : OOC (but trying to be IC), Canon, miss/typo(s) (probably), timeline yang berubah-ubah (berawal dari masa Fushimi sebagai anggota HOMRA hingga berkhianat). Penganut sistem Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Disclaimer : K © GoRA and GoHands. Author tidak menerima keuntungan materil sedikitpun dalam membuat dan mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya sekadar untuk kesenangan pribadi.**

**.**

**Undenied Betrayal**

**.**

Fushimi Saruhiko. Seorang pemuda biasa. Tinggi, tampan, memakai kacamata, dengan rambut dan mata hitam keabuan. Tidak ada yang terlihat spesial. Kecuali, tentu saja, fakta bahwa ia adalah anggota HOMRA, yang notabene dikenal sebagai klan terkenal yang terkesan berandalan dan kasar. Kesan ini sedikit banyak menyesuaikan diri Fushimi yang memang seperti itu, hanya saja dalam dosis kecil jika dibandingkan anggota HOMRA lain.

Bicara soal anggota lain, hanya satu orang—selain sang Raja Merah, Suoh Mikoto, tentu saja—yang terkenal dengan kesan berandal dan kasar itu. Tak lain rekan Fushimi sendiri, Yata Misaki. Pemuda berumur sama dengan Fushimi yang berambut oranye tua mendekati merah, yang selalu memakai topi _beannie_ hitam dan amat sangat suka ber-_skateboard_. Pemuda yang terkesan bocah, karena tingginya yang tidak begitu mengesankan, juga kesan wajah 'imut dan manis' yang sering dibicarakan gadis-gadis. Oh, dan bicara soal gadis, merekalah kelemahan Yata sendiri. Ia terlalu malu di hadapan makhluk bernama perempuan!

Fushimi tahu itu. Malah, ia tahu semua hal tentang Yata, mungkin lebih tahu dibanding Yata sendiri. Karena sebenarnya Fushimi tahu detil-detil kecil tentang kebiasaan harian Yata yang bahkan tak disadari Yata sendiri. Misalnya kebiasaannya untuk bertengkar dengan Rikio Kamamoto dan memanggilnya _'chikuso'_. Juga kebiasaan Yata yang sangat mengagumi Raja mereka.

"_Sugee na_, Mikoto-_san_! Haha..."

Cih! Fushimi mendecih kesal. Inilah kebiasaan Yata yang amat dibenci oleh Fushimi. Jika ada Suoh Mikoto, rasanya ia dinomorduakan oleh Yata. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya di tangannya yang menumpunya. Wajahnya memasang ekspresi kesal yang biasa ia lihat jika keadaan berakhir seperti ini. Kadang, jika Yata menjadi sedikit terlalu 'dekat' dengan Suoh Mikoto, Fushimi akan uring-uringan tanpa sebab. Fushimi hanya merasa... sebagai rekan, Yata hanyalah milik_nya_. Aneh, memang, tapi tidak ada hal wajar jika itu menyangkut Fushimi Saruhiko, baik sebagai seorang pribadi individual maupun sebagai anggota HOMRA.

"Cemburu?" goda Kusanagi Izumo dari balik meja konter barnya. Ia tersenyum, dengan tangan yang bekerja mengelap gelas-gelas.

Fushimi hanya meliriknya. Tanpa tersenyum maupun membalas godaan Kusanagi tadi. Pemuda itu hanya menghela nafas, dan melanjutkan duduk di sana. Setidaknya, sampai dua menit kemudian. Ia langsung bangkit, melambai sejenak pada Kusanagi untuk memberitahunya kalau ia akan pergi, dan akhirnya melangkah keluar.

Kusanagi hanya dapat mengangkat kedua bahunya dan tersenyum. Ia meletakkan lapnya sejenak. "Fushimi benar-benar sudah terikat dengan Yata, ya?"

* * *

"Oi, Saru! Kau ambil yang kanan, aku yang kiri!" seru Yata. Ia berputar di atas _skateboard_-nya, menghadapi musuh-musuh mereka di misi kali ini.

"Baiklah, Misaki~" jawab Fushimi dengan nada menggoda yang kentara—dan juga biasa ia gunakan jika memanggil nama kecil rekannya ini.

"Che! Sudah kubilang, bukan, aku tak suka dipanggil seperti itu!" sahut Yata. Tapi ia tidak begitu memedulikannya sekarang. Ada musuh yang harus dihadapi.

Seperti biasa, mereka berdua melakukan tugas dengan amat sangat baik. Selalu melebihi ekspektasi. Yata seakan menari dengan lincah di atas _skateboard_-nya, menyerang mereka dengan mainan kesayangannya itu dan ditambah aura merahnya sebagai anggota HOMRA. Di sisi lain, Fushimi juga melakukan tugasnya dengan kecakapan menakjubkan. Dengan senjata jarak dekat seperti pisaunya—yang sudah diberi aura, tentu saja—Fushimi dapat memanfaatkannya menjadi senjata jarak jauh. Ia melemparnya, dan dengan ketepatan yang bagus.

"Bisakah kau sisakan padaku? Kurasa aku belum cukup beraksi hari ini?" tanya Fushimi pada Yata saat ia mundur dan punggung mereka berdua saling bersandar satu sama lain. Ia tersenyum. Senyum _psychotic_, khasnya.

Yata hanya mendengus dan tertawa kecil. Ia ikut tersenyum. "Teruslah berharap!"

Jujur saja, Yata sangat menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Karena menurutnya, di saat-saat pertarungan seperti inilah, ia dapat melihat Fushimi dengan lebih jujur. Ia bisa melihat Fushimi tanpa kepura-puraan, dan menerima semua itu tanpa kepura-puraan juga. Tidak masalah bahwa rekannya satu ini sering disebut _lunatic psycho_ atau apa. Itulah ciri khas seorang Fushimi Saruhiko yang, tanpa sadar, amat sangat disukai seorang Yata Misaki.

"Kupikir mereka akan lebih menantang. Buang-buang waktu saja," komentar Yata. Ia melompat dari _skateboard_-nya dan mengangkatnya. Menyentuhnya dengan tangannya, merasakan kayu yang membentuk _skateboard_ itu terpahat dengan baik, selalu menjadi favoritnya.

"Waktunya pulang. Tapi aku setuju denganmu, Misaki~" goda Fushimi lagi.

"Kau sengaja, ya, Saru?" tanya Yata kesal.

"Hm?"

Ah, senyum itu. Siapa bilang Fushimi tidak bisa tersenyum normal? Dia bisa. Hanya saja, hanya Yata yang bisa melihat senyum itu. Tanpa sadar membawa rona merah samar yang menjadi makin jelas di pipi Yata, membuatnya makin manis. Ia menghalangi wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya, mencegah Fushimi melihatnya dan menggodanya lebih jauh.

"_Yare-yare_, malu, Misaki~?"

Tuh, kan, pikir Misaki kesal. Rasanya, tidak ada yang luput dari perhatian Fushimi. "_Chi-chigau yo_! Ke-kenapa aku harus malu denganmu?" tanya Yata.

"Tak tahu. Kau suka padaku, mungkin?" tanya Fushimi sambil mengerling jahil.

"Kau gila, Saru! Sudah, aku pulang! Lama-lama aku bisa ikut gila jika bersamamu terus!" omel Yata. Ia melempar _skateboard_-nya ke jalan dan mulai membelah jalanan dengan roda-roda kecilnya.

"Hmph, gengsi sekali, Misaki~" goda Fushimi sayup-sayup dari kejauhan.

"_Urusai_!" seru Yata. Ia mempercepat laju _skateboard_-nya. Wajahnya tetap merah, walaupun perlahan mulai kembali ke warna asalnya. Ia menunduk mengingat Fushimi, rekannya yang gila itu. Dan tersenyum, manis sekali. "Tapi itu yang kusuka darimu, Saru..."

* * *

"Apa yang kau katakan?!" seru Yata dengan keras. Tidak, ia pasti salah dengar. Ia yakin ia salah dengar. Tidak mungkin, kan, Saru...

"Bukankah kau dengar? Aku bergabung dengan SCEPTER 4," jawab Fushimi kalem.

"Kenapa?! Kenapa kau mengkhianati kami?!" seru Yata lagi. Ia tidak habis pikir, kenapa Saru, rekannya yang sangat ia sayangi itu, bisa berbicara dengan santai tentang berkhianat dari HOMRA. Berkhianat dari_nya_. "Kenapa kau bergabung dengan sekelompok orang biru itu..." lanjutnya. Perkataannya terpotong ketika ia melihat tanda HOMRA di dada Fushimi, saat ia mencengkeram kerah Fushimi dan menariknya.

"Apa kau lupa dengan simbol ini?" tanya Yata, sedikit lebih tenang. Ia memukulkan tinjunya pelan ke simbol itu. Ia melanjutkan, dengan nada yang kembali naik beberapa oktaf, "Simbol itu adalah kebanggaan kita. Ini sudah terukir di dadamu! Jadi mengapa kau..."

Fushimi menelengkan kepalanya sedikit ke kiri dan tersenyum. Senyum tipis yang sarkastik dan penuh sinisme. "'Kebanggaan' katamu..." gumamnya. Tiba-tiba ia memunculkan api dari ujung jarinya, mengejutkan Yata, membuatnya mundur selangkah.

Perlahan, Fushimi menggoreskan api itu di dadanya. Seakan mencoba menghapus simbol HOMRA itu. Rasanya panas dan menyakitkan, memang. Tapi ia menyukainya. Ya, Fushimi Saruhiko memang aneh. Ia bisa dibilang mirip psikopat dan _masochist_. Rasa panas itu menjalar, membuatnya berkeringat hebat, sakit sekali. Fushimi tersenyum senang. Lebih seperti senyum tidak manusiawi. Ia mengerang puas, membuat Yata sukses terperangah kaget.

"Kebanggaanmu itu sudah hilang, Misaki," gumam Fushimi dalam suara rendah. Ia tersenyum aneh. Tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. "Kau bertanya mengapa aku mengkhianatimu? Karena kalian itu tak berguna! Kita memiliki kekuatan, tapi yang kita lakukan adalah bermain sebagai berandalan dan gangster! Aku sedih melihat HOMRA jadi begitu."

"Saru... Mikoto-_san_ menyelamatkanmu dari jalanan. Beraninya kau menghina HOMRA!" seru Yata. Ia mulai mengeluarkan aura merahnya. Ia marah, tentu saja. Bagaimana mungkin rekannya sendiri yang melakukan ini?

"Itu benar, Misaki. Sementara kalian bercanda tawa seperti itu, lihatlah aku akan menjadi seperti apa," sahut Fushimi dengan tawa kecil mengejek.

"Pengkhianat sialan... Aku akan membunuhmu!" seru Yata. Ia bersiap menyerang, saat tiba-tiba Fushimi sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Sayang aku sedang tidak ingin bertarung denganmu, Misaki. Mungkin kita akan mendapat kesempatan lain, saat aku sudah mengenakan seragam biru itu," ujar Fushimi dari ujung jalan.

"Tidak ingatkah kau dengan saat-saat kita sebagai rekan?! Tidak ingatkah kau akan itu?! Apa kau mau membuang semua kenangan berharga itu?! Kenangan berharga _kita_?! Saru!" seru Yata.

"Mungkin. Karena jika takdirku berbeda pun, aku yakin semua pasti akan berakhir sama seperti ini," jawab Fushimi. Dan segera setelah mengatakan 'salam perpisahan' itu pada Yata, ia menghilang.

"Oi! Tunggu kau, Saru! Cih, _KUSSOOO_!" teriak Yata kesal. Ia menendang tong sampah tak bersalah di hadapannya hingga terguling. Ia tak peduli. Kepalanya sedang panas saat ini. Yang ia pikirkan hanya bagaimana memberi pengkhianat sialan itu pelajaran. Ya, itulah motivasinya saat ini. Bertarung melawan musuh utamanya saat ini, Fushimi Saruhiko!

Tapi, dalam hati, Yata sedikit merasa... kesepian? Tidak ada rekan seperti Fushimi. Tidak ada lagi yang akan menggodanya, ataupun mengajaknya bercanda, dan memperhatikannya seperti mantan rekannya itu. Tapi Yata tidak mau mengakuinya. Ego itu menutupi isi hatinya yang sebenarnya masih menginginkan kehangatan Fushimi untuk mendekap dan menjaganya sebagai rekan dan sahabat. Tapi, ia juga tahu ini yang terbaik. Mungkin idealisme Fushimi tak lagi sejalan dengannya dan HOMRA. Yata bukan anak kecil yang bisa memaksa Fushimi kembali. Karena, semarah apapun Yata saat ini, hati kecilnya selalu berharap agar Fushimi mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang pantas didapatkannya.

* * *

Di markas barunya di SCEPTER 4, Fushimi yang masih anggota baru hanya duduk memperhatikan rekan-rekan barunya bekerja. Ia hanya melihat mereka dengan tatapan bosan tak terfokus. Ia sedikit menyesali keputusannya memasuki pasukan membosankan ini. Mereka hanya bekerja dengan komputer, melacak apalah itu, dan selesai. Sungguh bukan sifat Fushimi untuk melakukan pekerjaan seperti itu.

Jujur saja, ia juga terpaksa keluar dari HOMRA. Ia sudah tak betah lagi di sana. Ia ingin menarik perhatian Yata. Ia sudah muak dengan kekaguman bocah satu itu dengan Raja mereka. Fushimi tak mau mengakui itu. Ia hanya meyakinkan diri bahwa ia ingin mencari kekuatan lebih. Memang, itu benar. Tapi itu alasan ke sekian. Alasan utamanya adalah ketidaksukaannya melihat rekannya menempel sekali dengan Raja merah sialan itu.

"Fushimi, kau bisa ikut aku ke sini. Ketua ingin bertemu denganmu," panggil Wakil Ketua SCEPTER 4, Awashima Seri. Fushimi mengangguk singkat dan bangun dengan malas.

Setidaknya, Raja kali ini takkan menjadi beban, pikir Fushimi. Toh, cepat atau lambat ia akan menyadari perasaannya pada Yata. Mungkin sebenarnya sudah, malah. Ia hanya belum ingin menunjukkannya. Terutama pada Yata sendiri, yang takkan menanggapinya serius setelah semua hal yang terjadi. Fushimi hanya berpikir, jika suatu hari bertemu, mungkin ia akan mulai menganggap Yata sebagai mantan rekan, masa lalunya yang tidak penting.

_Ia salah_. Semua takkan berakhir dengan mudahnya. Terutama jika berhubungan dengan Fushimi Saruhiko dan Yata Misaki. Perpisahan ini hanyalah halangan sementara. Setidaknya, pengkhianatan ini hanyalah awal dari segala hal, terutama perasaan tersembunyi yang tak terbantahkan.

**.**

~ おわり ~

**.**

**Yo, minna-san! Shana ada di sini untuk beberapa ucapan terakhir(?) #Lo-Kira-Totsuka-Hah?**

**Tonikaku, selamat datang sajalah ke sini. Maksudnya ke A/N sederhana ini. Author sedang gak mood bikin obrolan panjang-panjang.**

**Oke, tokoro de, pembagian rapot makin dekat! Duh, siap-siap disambit *lebay* kalo nilai rapot turun. An****, udah ada Olimpiade IPS lagi tanggal 20! Untung hari Jumat udah pulang, K masih menunggu~ Ukh. 2 episode lagi... TAT *nangis gugulingan***

**Baiklah, sebelum A/N ini makin panjang dan makin gak jelas arahnya ke mana, Shana cuma mau bilang selamat menerima rapot, selamat liburan, dan selamat telah berhasil membaca cerita ini tanpa nyewot sendiri. Maklum, nyari feel SaruMi gak segampang yang dikira. Ngintip(?) pikiran mereka berdua itu... ribet deh pokoknya. Jadi maaf soal kurangnya romance, karena emang kayaknya ini lebih ke friendship daripada sho-ai. Oke, Shana tahu, walaupun fic ini tidak begitu memuaskan dan mungkin terkesan OOC dan parah, dengan kerendahan hati Shana memohon minna-sama untuk...**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
